The Demon Shield
by Merlintime
Summary: There is another demon that was never mentioned in Zeref's book, but is he like the other demons or will he join forces with Fairy tail? Might put Omakes in here just for the fun of it so the humor won't come until later. Hope you enjoy the story, Take care. R&R.
1. Meet Keironto

Mirajane and Erza were both meeting with one of the former magic councilors at his home. They were given tea and began to have a discussion with him. Sadly, a large group of soldiers attacked the house but Mira and Erza managed to fight them off.

After fighting them off Mira and Erza were wondering how come the soldiers were too easy to defeat. Mira began to feel strange then she and Erza both passed out on the ground. The former councilor picked them both up and went to deliver his mission report to Tartaros. After giving his report to the leader of the nine demon gates he was ordered to return to the guild.

When they arrived to the demonic guild Erza was taken as a prisoner while Mira was taken to the lab to made a demon to the guild.

The leader of the nine demon gates, Kyouka was in the lab with her assistant, Lamy. Lamy was giggling about something then Kyouka looked at her.

"What is it, Lamy?"

Lamy smiled at her.

"It would appear that the new demon we captured wasn't a member. Although he failed his mission, Tempesta brought this guy with him. I'm totally going to remodel him but he doesn't look half bad."

"Is this him?"

Kyouka and Lamy went to one of the tanks that had someone in there. It was kind of hard to see what he looked like but they could see his face. He had opened his eyes and saw them looking at him.

"Where am I? Who are you?"

Kyouka smiled at him.

"You're in Tartaros and from this moment on you're a member of this guild. I am your master Kyouka."

He blinked and looked around then looked back down at Kyouka. Lamy smiled at him.

"I can't wait to remodel you. I'm going to make you look like a real hunk."

The young man in the tank just stared at her.

"What's a hunk?"

Lamy just stared at him.

"A hunk is a very good looking guy."

Kyouka looked at him not caring about what Lamy just told him.

"What is your name, new demon?"

"My name is Keironto Ryutasa."

Kyouka smiled then Lamy blinked when she noticed something swirling in the tank.

"What is that thing? It's not one of the tentacles."

Keironto blinked.

"Oh, it's my tail. I'm a demonic dragon slayer, so I can be both. I basically can create all sorts of storms or possess people with my power."

Kyouka was amused by hearing that then she looked away.

"I'm impressed, so at this point all you would have to do is recover and you'll be good to go."

Kyouka turned to leave and left out of the lab. Lamy looked at Keironto only to see that he wasn't joking about his tail because his tail wrapped around him then he closed his eyes.

For a while Keironto was in the tank but then everyone in the guild felt heavy vibrating. Thanks to that all those that were in the tanks were out of the tanks at full power. Lamy was in complete joy when she saw Keironto and a couple of other male demons.

"You three are such major hunks."

Keironto had long black hair that hung to his shoulder blades. He had light gray eyes and had a black scale tail that was about three feet long he wore loose black pant and wore vest that showed off his muscles.

Keironto looked at them. One of them had long blond hair and dark skin just like he did and his eyes were green, his name was Tempesta. The other guy had a tail and sharp teeth with animal like ears sticking straight up, his name was Jackal. There was another but the third was a girl that had a long black jacket and had long silk black hair, her name was Minerva.

The other demons left but Keironto stayed in the lab with Lamy who looked at him.

"What is it, Keir-san?"

Keironto was looking at tank that had a girl in there then he looked at Lamy.

"Who is this?"

Lamy shrugged.

"That's just some random girl that our boss brought in here while you were in the tanks. I think her name was Mira or something like that."

Keironto looked at Mira and had a small smile to himself.

'She's kind of pretty.'

He looked at Lamy only to see her going to her computer.

"What are you about to do?"

"I'm going to remodel her into a demon. I don't know why the boss wanted that but she only said that we were gathering troops for the guild."

Keironto nodded then he turned and left the lab telling Lamy that he will be right back.

As he was on his way to explore the guild he was amazed but then he ran into another demon that was a girl. He saw that she had long silk black hair and had two horns on her head. He wondered if she was a demon as well so then he looked at her.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Seira, and you?"

"Keironto, I'm new here."

"I see."

"Well I got to go, bye."

Keironto left to another part of the guild. He climbed onto the wall and crawled up to the ceiling. He wondered if he could go outside so then he extended his arm to touch the ceiling. To his surprise his hand went right through then he climbed through to get outside. As he was out there he was rather amazed at the view of the world beneath him.

"This place is nice, I wonder why we don't join them down there? In fact I wonder what humans are like? Are they nice or are they mean?"

He continued to look at the world beneath him while smiling.

"I hope someday I will get to go down to the ground and become well bonded with a human. What if the human I bond with is a girl? What would I do?"

He began to think of everything that would come to his mind but he doubted that half of what he imagined would come true.

"Me and my stupid imagination. That's never going to happen."

He lowered his head and sighed to himself. He jumped up onto his feet and gave a proud smile.

"I should try out my demon and dragon slayer power. I bet I got stronger after being in that tank."

He clapped his fists together and extended both arms out. His left hand had shadow like flames coating it and his right hand had dark silver flames.

"Demonic Rage!"

He launched his attack sending the flames to go high into the air so that he wouldn't hit the ground. After he did that he laughed with joy of his power then he looked away then jumped high in the air and kicked in all paths sending his flames in every kick.

"Demon Fang Typhoon!"

When he landed back on the cube he folded his arms.

"I still got the stuff in my blood! Time to look around more!."

He sucked himself back into the cube and went to do more exploring through the guild.


	2. Find someone to protect

He left running away from there and was in the prison hall. He covered his nose when he began to smell blood in the air. He wasn't sure why but for some reason he felt something was triggering inside of him from the inside so then he left that hall and went to the map room only to see the body of the former councilor dead on the floor.

Keironto looked around but he was the only in the room then he went to see that there were plans on the computer.

"This guild is going to make a whole new world by killing everyone in it?"

He looked behind him to see a man that had short black hair and wore a black robe with a white cloth that hung from his shoulder.

"I can't believe it's really you, you're all grown up Keironto."

Keironto was in shock as he looked at the man who was standing before him.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?"

The man smiled softly at him.

"My name is Zeref, I am the one who created you."

"I was created?"

"Yes. You, and all the other demons that here this very moment are all the demons that I have created from my book."

"But I just met them."

"Well honestly, you were the last demon I created. I made you different from the other demons, I wanted to make you a dragon as well so that's what I did but I learned that you were more than a handful so you were always hidden from the world."

"I have a question though."

"Yes?"

"How come I can't be around the smell of blood?"

Zeref looked away from him.

"Well in a demon's eyes blood is a treat but since you were kept from that, anytime you smell or see blood that is fresh you go berzerk and destroy everything around you."

Keironto lowered his head.

"That explains that feeling I got in the lower place of this guild."

Zeref looked at him.

"Keironto there is something I made of you besides your powers."

Keironto looked up at Zeref.

"Really like what?"

"I made you kind of like a shield to protect. I'm glad I did because when I wrote the book I was different and I didn't understand how life was at first but then I was happy but I realized that the book I wrote with the demons I created was happening right now. You're the only that is different from them I do ask you one thing."

"What is it, sir?"

"Find that one person to protect. Once you do I promise that you will become stronger."

"How do I know what that means?"

"I met a guild called Fairy Tail and they proved to me how valuable life, friends and family are. You won't know if you stay here, you have my word."

Keironto nodded then he left the computer room and went to look for the lab.

"I will find that one person to protect, I promise."

He went to the prison hall first to see if there was anyone in there but he didn't. The whole time he was in the hall he held his breath to avoid smelling blood but then he heard a voice. It was Kyouka's, she was torturing someone that sounding like a girl he wanted to make it stop but then he heard Kyouka stop and talk again.

"I will be right back, watch her."

Keironto sucked himself into the ceiling and Kyouka walked past him without noticing him. After she was clear out of sight Keironto came out of his hiding spot and went to the room that Kyouka had just left out of.

When he got to the room he saw a girl with long red hair and she had cuts and bruises all over her body. The demon that was with her looked up to see him.

"Who are you?"

The girl looked up at him and Keironto sniffed the air only to smell a little hint of blood that was from the girl's body. After he had sniffed the air he glared at the demon.

"I'm the one that's going to kill you."

He took a step closer and broke the chains off the girl. He kicked the giant demon hard in the head.

"Demon Fang."

The giant demon was down and Keironto looked at the girl and helped her to her feet.

"Human, what is your name?"

"Erza."

"Erza, I know that Kyouka is going to come back are you going to stay here?"

"Yes I'm going to get back at her and learn this guild's plans."

"Alright."

Kaironto left leaving Erza to beat up the demon that was watching her.

'I got the right amount of blood to smell now I'm gong to fight this guild.'

He stopped in the upper hallway when he saw the soldiers coming to him. He glared at them and clapped his fists together.

"You're in my way."

The soldiers charged at him and he launched his attack.

"Demonic Rage!"

He burned the soldiers but he didn't kill them. After he did that to them he continued to head to the lab knowing that he would have to break Mira out of there.

"I will get you out of there, Mira."

**In the lab...**

Lamy was on the floor she was against one of the tanks because Mira had woken up and broke out of the tank saying that she already had demon particles in her in order to use her power. She knocked Lamy out and began to look for a way out.

She was soon found by her younger sister, Lisanna. After the two sisters met they were soon met by Seira. Seira had informed that their guild hall was destroyed but none of the members were killed. Seira was angry then she and Mira got into a battle.

**In the hall...**

Keironto saw that there were more soldiers but he didn't use his magic since he knew how weak they were against him then he got into a fighting pose.

"I don't need my magic to get through you. I'll just use my body itself."

With that he charged at them and began to do a hand to hand combat. He wasn't using anything but his hands, his tail and his feet. He fought the soldiers as if he was a kung fu master. He then stopped when he saw that all of the soldiers were defeated then he continued to the lab.

When he arrived there he saw that the lab was destroyed and Mira on the floor badly injured by Seira who was in her full demon form. He saw that Lamy was pinning Lisanna to the floor and was forcing her to watch her sister who was about to get killed.

Before he stepped in he looked up and saw a tall buff man land on Seira and smashed her into the ground then he got off and went to Mira and held her in his arms. It didn't end there Seira was back on her feet and was about to attack but stopped when she saw Keironto there looking at them.

"Keironto!"

"What happened to this place?"

Lamy looked at him.

"Mira destroyed my lab!"

Keironto felt his eyes widen.

'What a woman.'

He looked at Mira and saw that she blood on her face and he glared at Seira.

"Well I was hoping not to do this but I will anyway."

Seira and Lamy just looked at him as he picked up a demon tentacle and began to eat it. Lamy blinked as she watched.

"What are you about to do?"

After he finished eating the demon part he looked around at the lab.

"I want to make sure this place doesn't get rebuilt anytime soon."

He looked over at the sibling trio.

"I advise you three to get out of here."

The man nodded picking up both of his sisters then left. Seira and Lamy both looked at Keironto as he glared looking at them.

"Since you two are part of this guild you'll be joining this lab."

With that he clapped his fists together and set his feet on his flames then fell back. Keironto began to do the flare sending his Demon and Dragon flame everywhere in the lab hitting Lamy and Seira while destroying the Lab.

"Demon Shadow Cyclone!"

When he was done he got up and went after the sibling trio.


	3. No open trusting

When Keironto found the sibling trio he went to them with a little caution because he had a feeling that they would fight him.

"How is this one called Mira?"

He saw that the younger sister was looking at him.

"My sister is fine."

Her brother looked at Keironto in question.

"What kind of man are you?"

He paused and his eyes widened in shock.

"Wait you're not a man, you're a demon!"

Keironto had a feeling that their brother was the type that was over protective.

"What's wrong with me being a demon?"

"It was a demon that destroyed our guild!"

Keironto figured that it was either Jackal or Seira but he didn't let it get to him.

"Give me a chance, I'm not like them!"

"What proof do you have? You're a demon that can't choose who's side to fight with!"

Lisanna looked at Keironto also frowning at him. Keironto couldn't believe it then he looked at them.

"Are you saying you hate demons then?"

The brother glared.

"The only demon I'll ever accept is my older sister. No other demon is allowed into our guild for this."

Mira opened her eyes and saw Keironto and had a small smile on her face.

"It's you."

Keironto looked at her and saw that she didn't seem to be angry with him.

"Yeah."

"Thank you for helping us in the lab."

"You're welcome."

Mira noticed that he was hesitating on his words then she looked at her brother.

"Did you two fight, Elfman?"

Elfman looked at his sister with soft eyes.

"We had an argument."

Mira blinked then looked at Keironto.

"Will you help us?"

Keironto blinked in surprise.

"Sure, with what?"

"Finding a way out of here."

Keironto smiled.

"I'll show you three a short cut."

He took a step back and used his Demonic Rage and made a large hole in the ceiling and it was all the way to outside of the cube.

"There you go." 

Elfman picked up both of his sisters and left. Keironto watched as they made their way out of the place but then he went on walking in a different hall.

"So her brother and sister hate me but she seems nice. I hope I get to see her again."

Just then he stopped in the hallway to see Kyouka coming his way to attack him. He dodged her claws and jumped away.

"Kyouka!"

Kyouka glared at him.

"You're worse than insects for helping those fairy humans. I will punish you myself!"

She charged at him again but he ducked and whipped his tail at her, hitting her in the face. When they were away by a few meters Kyouka smiled about something.

"That's right, I was wondering why you weren't allowed to be around blood because now the smell of it is gone."

Keironto just looked at her.

'Not true, not too long ago I had eaten a demon limb part so that gave me an extra boost to fight more.'

He crouched down like an animal then he charged at her. When he got into a hand to hand combat his hands were coated in his flames but this time he wasn't using any of his launching attacks. He was simply fighting with his flames coating his hands.

"Raging Shadows!"

Kyouka was impressed with his fighting style and she kicked him but he jumped back and charged at her fighting her again.

"Too bad you won't see those little humans again because they're not going to become one with us. They are going to fear us, just like how Zeref wanted them too."

Keironto clenched his teeth and his hands.

"I will never let that happen to them!"

He jumped towards her kicking her hard into the ceiling. The force of his kick was so strong that they went all the way to the outside of the cube. When they got there he saw all the members of Fairy Tail on the surface of the cube.

He was rather surprised but then he saw Erza coming up to fight.

"Kyouka's mine! I have to pay her back for her kindness!"

Keironto nodded then he left Erza to fight with Kyouka. He went back down into the cube and he saw that all the Fairy Tail members were coming in there with him so that they could have war on the demon guild.

Keironto was alone in another part of the cube. He was looking for someone but then he stopped when he saw two other people from Fairy Tail coming to him. One was a guy with pink spiky hair and he was angry.

"You're going to pay for what you all did to my friends."

Keironto knew what he meant by that then faced him.

"Look human, I know for certain that I am no longer your enemy. I turned my back on this guild after learning the truth of what was going on here."

The girl looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

Keironto looked at the ground.

"I was created by Zeref, but he made me different from the other demons in his book. So right now I have no part of being your enemy but I am your ally."

The guy glared at him.

"No way! I'm not going to be allies with some demon like you! What if you turn your back on us as well?!"

"I won't!"

"Don't give me that bull!"

The guy charged at Keironto to punch him with a fist flame but Keironto blocked it using his flames. The girl looked at her friend.

"Natsu, calm down!"

The one called Natsu didn't stop.

"No way, Lucy! This guy is toast for attacking our friends and destroying our guild!"

Keironto looked at him then jumped back.

"Is this what all humans are like? They don't trust other races?"

Natsu glared deathly at him.

"The only demon we ever trust is Mira, because she destroy or harm everything she sees and she's part of our guild family!"

Keironto just looked at them then he turned around to leave.

"I'm not going to fight you, Fire Fairy. I'll leave you all to fight this guild."

With that Keironto left them alone and went somewhere else.

As he was rushing through the halls to get somewhere else in the cube he felt something forming in his eyes. He touched his face and looked to see what it was. He was surprised to see that it was tears but he couldn't recall if he had ever cried.

'How come no one trusts me from the outside world? What did I do to them in person?'

He stopped in the hall and began to smell rubble and smoke nearby him then he decided to go check it out. He rushed to see what it was but then stopped and watched from a corner a little girl that had dark blue hair that was fighting off one of the other demon gates. Keironto blinked as he sniffed the air and smiled.

"She smells just like the Faire one called Natsu. I wonder why?"

He soon got his answer when he watched her use an attack called the Sky Dragon Roar and smiled at the sight of it hitting Ezel.

"I see, Natsu and this girl are Dragon Slayers. They are similar to me. That's great, but I doubt she'll let me be on their side against this guild."

He smiled as he watched the fight go down between the little dragon slayer and the demon she was fighting.


	4. Do you trust me?

With Natsu and Lucy they both were in the hallway running but then they were stopped when they saw Zeref coming to them. Zeref was smiling at them as they just looked at him.

"I see you two made it into the cube."

Natsu frowned at him.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing, I just watched you decline Keironto."

"Of course I did, he's a traitor in this place so why should I?"

Zeref then looked saddened then closed his eyes.

"I know, I told him that he was the extra demon I created from my book. I made him as a key of some sort of the cube."

"A key?"

"Yes, but for now I simply told him to start out a new path by finding that one person to protect. So far I noticed him telling you that turned his back on this guild. If you see him again at least give him a little acceptance for wanting to help you in this war."

With that Zeref vanished then Natsu and Lucyran to look for a way to stop the Face Seal but they were face to face with Franmilth, another member of the nine demon gates.

"Two humans ready to die!"

Natsu charged at him.

"You are!"

**Else where...**

Keironto watched as Ezel and the little girl fought with intense power. He was taken back when he saw the little girl beat Ezel at her full power. She defeated him with her Sky Dragon wrath.

Keironto smiled at the girl.

"That girl is really something."

The girl was out of her full power from using too much of her magic then she began to crawl to the control of the Face project. Next to the girl was a little white cat that happened to be her close friend. They joined in one last hug and set the Face project off.

Keironto could hear what they were saying and he felt tears streaming down his face. He watched the little girl smile at the cat and hugged her then he heard her say.

"Carla, lets be friends forever."

That line set something off in him then the control room began to explode. Keironto rushed to them and picked them up before they were blown up. He took them to the surface of the cube and laid them down.

"You two will be safe here and you'll stay as friends."

He looked at them but then looked up to see the rest of Fairy tail coming to them. Keironto didn't want to go through another argument so then he went back into the cube away from everyone.

All the demons that were still fighting learned that the Face project had failed. Kyouka left her fight letting Minerva fight Erza while she went to their leader, Mard Geer.

However, when she got to him she was informed of everyone and Hell's Care were defeated and that they would have to plan out another way to kill everyone. He also punished Kyouka for playing with humans and then he stood up to leave.

"It would appear that Keironto is our only key to get the project back up."

"But he's-"

"I am well aware of that. He is a rogue to everyone right now so talking him into this won't be hard."

Mard Geer then unleashed the cube's true from. Everyone was sucked into it including the weak demons and the soldiers of the guild. After everyone was sucked into the true form of the cube Mard Geer smiled.

"Well this is surprise. Keironto and one other person have survived. What dumb luck, they are the only two against all of us demons."

**On the outside of Alegria**

Keironto was in there air away from the demon that used to be the cube.

"What the heck is that thing?"

He landed on the demon's head and wondered about what happened to everyone. He couldn't sense anyone and became shocked that he only sensed one person that wasn't a demon.

"There's a little hope, it only takes a little hope to gather up victory."

He went around the demon but froze in his tracks and saw why he couldn't sense everyone that he saw before. Before him he saw countless figures that were sticking halfway out of the demons body and he went further to see if there was at least one person that wasn't sucked in. Among his search he saw sibling trio hugging each other. Just the sight of it caused something inside of him to snap.

'No! It can't be! The one person I wanted to protect has been sucked into this thing! I will kill those demons for what they did!'

Keironto ran back to the demon's head and jumped into the air. The monster had its mouth closed and was looking at him. Keironto glared at the demon.

"I will be going inside of you now."

Just then Keironto had his flames coating both of his hands then he charged towards the demon's mouth slipping through its teeth.

After he got inside he began to look for the one person he sensed was somewhere inside. Along the way he had stopped to see a sucked in figure of Natsu.

"Don't worry Natsu, even if you don't accept me I will at least help you and your friends get back to normal."

He continued walking but then stopped when he saw Minerva on her knee before figure of Erza. Minerva had turned around and saw him then glared.

"You're the one who turned your back on us."

He turned to face her.

"You may be a demon but you weren't part of this guild long enough to know what they were really doing. I can tell that all you wanted was power and that you had rivalry with Erza. For that I will not kill you."

Minerva just looked at him then smirked.

"I don't care about much but you are right, Keironto. I felt how your power is but you won't last long since it's just you in this cube that didn't get sucked in."

"What about my power?"

"I want to challenge you to see it for myself."

"A simple game that I don't have time for."

"It's either fight me now or I'll kill you by my own demonic hand."

He frowned at her.

"Come at me then, but don't blame me if you can't move later."

Minerva charged at him to kick him but she was deflected from him. As she was in the air she saw him look up at her.

"It would appear that my body has also been formed into a shield of some sort but that won't stop me from fighting you."

Keironto jumped into the air to hit Minerva. He punched her in the stomach then grabbed her face and shoved her into the ground.

"Darkness Force!"

Minerva felt as if she was being pushed into the ground. She opened up her eyes then looked up at him.

"I can't...move..."

He looked down at her.

"You won't be moving for a while. Our battle is over now."

He turned to leave her there.

'I know I sense someone who isn't a demon, where are they?'

He left that part of the demon body in search of the person who survived the transformation. He soon came to the belly then saw the girl that he saw with Natsu before.

"Lucy..."

Lucy looked behind her and saw him.

"Keironto, how did you find me?"

"I sensed your life and magic source."

Lucy faced him.

"What about everyone else?"

"They were sucked into this demon. I have a feeling that there might be a way to get them back to normal."

Lucy couldn't believe what she had heard from him. She dropped to her knees with tears forming down her cheeks.

"Why? Why did this have to happen? I can't do this alone."

She looked up and saw Keironto lending a hand to her.

"You're not alone. If you allow me, I will be more than grateful to assist you to fight and find a way to get your friends back to normal."

Lucy looked up at him.

"Really? You'd do that?"

"Do you trust me?"

Lucy accepted his hand and had tears of joy.

"Yes I do and on behalf of Fairy Tail they trust you as well."

Keironto smiled at her.

"Then let's do this, Lucy."


	5. More created demons?

In the the land of Foire there was a underground lab that was in secret from the world. The lab was ran by a scientist that was walking through his lab. He was obsessed with magic and deadly creatures. His name was Dr. Farid Hallem.

He read the demon book that Zeref had written in the early days of magic, he also heard of a magic called Take Over and heard that there was three. The three Take Over magic powers were Demon, Beast and Animal. He once did have a lab on the outside world but the Magic council found out about it and had it destroyed but they were not aware of the underground lab. He wanted to see if he could create a magic that would be even greater than those three put together. He was walking through one of the floors of his underground lab.

In the hall that he was walking in was filled with dangerous land animals such as wolves and lions. He went to the left side that had all of the wolf like animals in there like the wolves, jackal dogs, coyotes, and foxes. He smiled then turned to look at the other side to look at the big cats in the cage. In there were lions, tigers, panthers and cheetahs.

Dr. Hallem left that hallway and went to the poisonous floor. He looked at the left side of the hall at the scorpions, tarantulas, and spiders of all sorts. He looked at the right side that had the Pythons, serpents and the cobra snakes.

"Now for the last floor."

He went down to water floor of the lab and looked on his right. On the right side there were piranhas swimming then he looked at his left at the eels he had in there. Most of all he walked ahead at the end of the hall to see his sharks. The sharks he had were the Baskin, the Hammerhead, and the Goblin.

Dr. Hallem smiled at them then he turned around to head back to the main lab room.

"That's it! I will create my very own! I don't need magic to make them!"

When he got to his main lab room he began to write designs for his creations.

"I will fuse all the animals genes with each other."

He began to write and imagine more of what his creations will be like and their powers. He didn't care much about personality but he a least want them to have the hint to kill and fight. When he was done he went back to all three animal labs and began gathering samples.

With the samples he mixed the lion with the tiger, the wolf with the other three breeds of its family, all of the snakes were one sample, the same for the spider family, he mixed the eels and the piranhas, and the sharks were in one as well.

When he was done mixing the blood samples he had six different samples then went to the upper floor of his lab. In this room there were for body tanks and he inserted each sample into each tank. He went to the computer that was in the room and began to put his plans to work.

He was in there for one hour then he looked up at the tanks and saw that there were six body figures in the tanks. He was in shock that he went to the tanks and looked in each of them.

"It's working. I did it!"

He went to one tank that had a body in there. The body had a snake like tail and they opened their eyes to look at him.

Dr. Hallem put his hand on the tank and smiled.

"So you're the snake one of the group."

The body just tilted their head. Their eyes were like black marbles looking at the doctor. Dr. Hallem turned around to face another tank. He looked at the body in there that was looking back at him. That had a shark back fin and a thresher shark tail. Dr. Hallem smiled at the sight.

"You're the shark of them."

He turned to the other four that were looking at him. One had long wild hair, like a mane of I lion and had a lion tail. Another also had long wild hair but it had a wolf tail. The third one had two spikes sticking out of their shoulder blades. The last on had snake like tail as well but they had two spikes on both shoulders.

Dr. Hallem smiled and was trying not to cry as he cheered.

"I did it! My very own creations are alive! I'm so happy!"

When he was done he looked at them.

"When you all come out I will give you names that suit you perfectly."

With that he left to think in his office on what to call them.

Two hours later the six creation were out of the tanks and were dressed into special outfits that their creator made for them. All six of them looked at him and he went to the Wolf creation first.

The Wolf creation was wearing a very dark blur no sleeved turtle neck shirt with loose black pants and black boots. He had long black wild hair and a dark gray tail. His eye color was gray and he was named Zevenari.

The Shark of the six creations wore a blue teal pants and a long sleeve shirt the same color as his pants. His hair was black and long but it was put into a ponytail. His eyes were dark and he had to wear a black scarf because he had gills on both sides of his neck. He was named Henkairix.

The next was the Lion. His hair was black and was put like a lion's mane that hung to his lower back. He had yellow flamed eyes and he only wore loose white pants with a black cloth tied around his waist. He wore black wrist bands and a black cloth collar around his neck. He was named Levinard.

The following was the Spider. He had long black braids and purple eyes. He wore a long sleeved brown turtle neck with tan pants. His shoulders spikes were able to be sucked into his skin since he wasn't feeling threatened by anyone. He was named Kestano.

The Snake of the group had long silk black hair that was combed back. His eyes were like black marbles. He wore dark gray pants and a black turtle neck shirt. He wore long black sleeves but his shoulders were revealed. He wore black gloves and he was named Katonox.

The last was the Eel of the group. His had long black hair that was also combed back but some of his hair hung in front of his face covering the right eye. He wore spiky wrist bands and an elastic belt that had spikes all over it. He wore black pants that had gray lighting imprinted on it and a light gray shirt without sleeves. He was named Ricanen.

All six of his creations had dark skin and all of their animal feature were under their skin. They were all facing him giving him their full attention. After giving them their clothes and their names Dr. Hallem smiled at them once more.

"Just so you all know, I may be the one who created you but I'm not going to command you all over the place. The outside world is nothing but your playground. There are tons of people for you to play with in any kind of way you want. You are free to make your own choices."

They all nodded then they left the cave.

When they got out of the cave Katonox looked at his created brothers.

"Alright guys, are we going to stay together or split up here?"

Ricanen blinked then looked up into the sky.

"What the heck is that thing?"

They all looked up and saw a giant demon like creature in the sky. Just the sight of it made them feel uneasy and Kestano frowned.

"I sense a heavy dark aura from it. Let's go see what it is."

They all agreed to it then jumped into the air and they all landed on the giant flying demon then went into it's mouth.

**Mard Geer and Kyouka**

Mard Geer blinked in surprise.

"What is this? Six more people have come but I sense that something is off about them."

Kyouka didn't say anything as she was still in her punishment.

Mard Geer was standing at the door of his throne with another comment that even Kyouka heard him say.

"I do sense a full blood demonic power coming from them, but I don't recall any other demons that were made in the book Zeref wrote of us. I wonder where they really came from."

He smiled at the thought.

**Lucy and Keironto**

They were both in one of the halls of Alegria but then they stopped when Keironto got into a fighting stance. They were soon face to face with the six creations and Keironto looked at them.

"Who are you?"

Zevenari took a step forward to them.

"My name is Zevenari, we just saw this thing and were wondering what it is."

"This is a demon that we're trying to stop but we are trying to find a way to bring her friends back to normal."

Levinard frowned.

"Is that so, allow us to help you. We're not your enemy here nor are we outside."

Lucy blinked.

"Please help us."

Henkairix picked Lucy up in a bridal way and smiled at her.

"Anything for a cute human girl like you."

Lucy blushed then they all went to find a way to turn her friends back to normal.

**Elsewhere...**

Zeref was sitting in a large looking at the floor. When Alegria was formed he was was saddened to feel so many lives being taken hostage by the giant demon, but when he was relieved when he sensed that one person managed to survive the transformation. He soon felt six more people come to Alegria and sensed that they weren't human.

"What is going on out there? I do hope you find a way to win this...Keironto. I also hope that you find friends and other good bonds during and after this.

Zeref then smiled at his hoping wish for his last created demon.

**AN: I wanted to put more OC into the story. I wanted to give Lucy and Keironto some more chance of being in Alegria. Other than that I hope you liked this chapter and I will continue on with the fanfic later. Take care!**

**Names and meanings:**

1 wolf leader of 1000 =Zevenari

2 ruler of home or the sea =Henkairix

3Lion pure and brave man =Levinard

4 Energetic, strong fighter =Kestano

5 Fang sharpened of the night =Katonox

6 Power sparks in water =Ricanen

**7** Dark seal shield man =Keironto


	6. Time to fight back!

As they were all walking through the halls of the flying demon Lucy noticed that one of the created demon was staring at her. She stopped and looked at him.

"Why do you keep staring at me for?"

Ricanen blinked dumbly at her.

"I was wondering if all human girls are like you?"

Lucy was about to answer but Keironto spoke up.

"No. Not all humans are the same."

Ricanen looked at him.

"Really? How do you know."

Keironto lowered his gaze to the ground.

"I met a human girl named Mira and I could tell she was gentle. Lucy here, is nice as well but as for Mira's brother he showed no sign of trusting."

Lucy knew why, it was because how Fairy Tail ended up in such a huge mess. She looked at Katonox who was looking at Keironto then he began to ponder.

"I wonder if I'll ever meet a human girl. You know one I'll like in the future."

Lucy smiled.

"I'm sure you all will. Keironto, I noticed the way you were talking about Mira just now. It sounds to me that you like her."

Keironto looked at Lucy.

"You really think so Lucy? Do you think she'll like me back?"

"I can't really answer that but I'm sure she'll be glad to know that you like her."

Keironto smiled.

"Thank you, that gives me some hope."

Levinard folded his arms and smirked.

"If I were to ever like a human girl, I would want her to be firm and strong."

Lucy smiled at him.

"I think you would really like Erza. She's known as the Titania of our guild."

Levinard looked at Lucy.

"Is that so? I would like to meet her when this is all over."

Henkairix had a hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"I know we just met but I couldn't help but notice how nice you are."

Zevenari closed his eyes.

"A human girl that is nice and loves animals are my basic clues that I would look for."

Lucy looked at all of them.

"All the kind of girls that you are bringing up right now I'm able to guess who would be a good fit with you."

Katonox looked away from them.

"Not me. I don't know what human girl would want to be near me. For starters, look at my eyes."

Lucy saw how his eyes were like deep black marbles it was kind of hard to tell where he was looking.

"Don't doubt yourself. I do have a question though."

"What are you guys?"

"We're animal demons. I'm the Snake, Zevenari the Wolf, Levinard the Lion, Henkairix the Shark, Kestano the Spider, Ricanen the Eel and Keironto the Dragon."

"That's amazing."

Just then they heard an intercom go off.

"We have gotten ride of all the intruders but somehow one has survived. Whoever kills this last intruder and gathers whoever is with them will be given a reward of being a member of the demon nine gates."

After the announcement was made Lucy looked at her demon team. Katonox closed his eyes.

"It would appear that he wants war but is sending his solders after us first."

Keironto looked at the end of the loon hallway that they were in and saw men running towards them.

"Speaking of soldiers..."

Levinard and Zevenari looked at each other then looked at Lucy.

"You guys go on ahead we got these guys."

Zevenari smirked.

"Leave them to us."

They both charged using their opposite hands. Levinard's left had was red that looked like a head of a lion and Zevenari's hand was gray looking like a head of a wolf. They both punched releasing an attack while calling out.

"FIST OF THE DAY/ NIGHT KING!"

After the explosion that they caused they stayed back to fight off the soldiers.

Lucy and the other demons that were on her side were running then They saw another group of soldiers coming from another end of the hall.

"They got us trapped!"

Katonox ran at them.

"Not on my watch. Kestano!"

Kestano jumped into the air and spat out a giant web surrounding all the soldiers that were running to them.

"Web Maze!"

After the web attached onto them Katonox jumped into the air and squirted torrents of poison at the soldiers.

"Showers of the snake!"

Henkairix picked Lucy up and ran to where there was water and had her to ride on his back. Ricanen was swimming with them. They were were like fish in the water then Lucy looked up to see Lamy coming at them. Keironto was surprised to see her and was about to fight but Lucy summoned one of her spirits, Virgo to fight Lamy. She also summoned her lion, Loke to fight another demon that came to them.

Lucy was having a hard time to stand but she looked up to see Jackal.

"He's back!"

Keironto remembered Jackal then he looked at Lucy and saw her get up to fight him but Jackal made her whip explode. After Lucy was hit into the water Keironto glared at Jackal and was about to charge at him but Henkairix jumped at Jackal instead.

"You're going to pay for that! Fang of the Sea King!"

His foot was coated in water that was shaped like a head of a shark and kicked Jackal

Jackal smirked and caused him to explode. Henkairix fell to the water and Lucy got out another key.

Ricanen looked at her.

"Lucy, what are you doing? You're too weak right now!"

Lucy summoned her strongest spirit Aquarius and fell into the water. Keironto was in shock then he went down to the water to get Lucy. He brought her back up to the surface and laid her on her back. He looked at Ricanen who was next to Aquarius. They were both glaring at Jackal and Ricanen got out of the water.

"Lightning can be in explosives, allow me to explode you myself...Jack-ass."

Jackal frowned at him.

"You think you can take me, a demon of the nine gates?"

Ricanen clapped his fists together causing lightning to dance freely around his body.

"Ms. Mermaid, shall we?"

Aquarius glared at Jackal firmly as she got her urn ready.

"We shall."


	7. Omake 1

Mirajane was walking through the bar part of the Fairy Tail guild. She was simply working but then stopped when she saw Erza coming to order a cake from her. Erza noticed that Mira was acting a bit strange and looked at her.

"Is something wrong, Mira?"

Mira leaned closer.

"There's someone who has been staring at me since I stepped out of my house today."

Erza blinked.

"Who has been staring at you?"

Mira looked at her.

"I don't know his name and I know for certain that he's not a member of Fairy Tail."

Erza frowned.

"Where is he?"

Cana was with them and she was aware and then Mira turned around to go back to work.

"He's staring at me from the ceiling."

Erza and Cana looked up to see Keironto looking at them but was staring at Mira. Erza frowned and Cana smiled.

"Oh, he's very good looking."

"We need to tell him that's it's not wise to be staring at anyone."

Mira was crying.

"He's not just staring at me. He's been following me for almost a week now. I'm too scared to even leave my room knowing that he's there."

Erza and Cana just stared at Mira then they saw Lucy coming.

"Oh Mira, that's Keironto. He likes to hang around here."

Cana looked at Lucy.

"You know him?"

Lucy shyly smiled.

"Yes. I can talk to him for you if you want."

Mira looked at Lucy.

"Please do, I'm really creeped out with him stalking me everywhere."

Lucy turned to leave.

"I will."

**That evening**

Lucy was at her place then Keironto showed up to her place.

"Hey Keironto."

"Hey Lucy. Was there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yes. You should leave Mira alone for a while. She is very scared with you stalking her from the moment she steps out of her home to when she goes home."

He raised his hands in defense.

"Wait, I'm not stalking her."

"Oh yeah? Then what are you doing?"

"I'm doing an intense research on one person and that person is Mirajane."

Lucy just looked at him.

"Wait, you mean, you have a crush on Mira?"

Keironto grinned.

"Yeah, I liked her for a while but for some reason I have been dreaming about her lately."

Lucy sat on a chair and was listening to him talk with great interest.

"I want to write another story but this time I want to add a romantic couple in there and right now this might work. What dreams did you have of Mira?"

Keironto looked at Lucy.

"Well in the first dream I was walking on a shore line and the sun was going down. As the sun was setting I looked up to see a woman walking but then she turned around and smiled at me. At first I didn't know what came over me but I just loved how she looked, her smile, everything was perfect. I then just picked her up and fle into the sunset."

"Wow, that's quite a dream."

"Indeed it is, the dream after that we were having a picnic on a grassy hill. We danced in the flower bed and held each other."

"You two didn't kiss in the dream, did you?"

Keironto frowned with his arms folded.

"No because of the sun rays, I woke up."

"I wonder how she would take the news if I told her that you have a feeling for her?"

"Do you think she'll like me back?"

"I don't see why not."

"Great that gives me hope. I'll get going now."

With that he left leaving Lucy alone for the night.

**AN: i just wanted to add Omakes as the story goes. I did say i was going to make this fanfic funny at some point. Sorry for the first omake to be short but i promise they will get longer in the future. Tell me what you all think, take care!**


	8. New bonds are formed

Aquarius was holding Lucy to her and was looking at Jackal who was watching them. Ricanen was looking deadly at Jackal then he charged at jackal and kicked him. As they were fighting in a hand to hand combat Lucy looked up at Aquarius.

"You came..."

"Idiot."

Aquarius had Lucy to stay behind her to take cover then she attacked with water sending Jackal, Lam and the third demon away. The third demon swam towards her and wounded her arm with is blade like arm. Jackal jumped up into the air behind Loke and Virgo blasting them. They both faded and Jackal looked to see that thanks to the wave Aquarius had sent to attack them he didn't see Keironto, Henkairix or Ricanen in sight.

Jackal and Lamy both went to the wounded Lucy and Jackal snickered.

"This is going to be fun for me."

Lamy grabbed Lucy by her arms.

"Go ahead and blow her up Jackal, but I want the prize."

Jackal snickered and placed his hand on Lamy's head and made her explode, leaving no traces. Lucy looked up at Jackal.

"She was...your comrade..."

Jackal smirked at her.

"It doesn't matter to me. You should be more worried about what will happen to you."

Jackal was about to hit her but looked behind him to see Ricanen coming at him then kicked him away from her. While Jackal was watching him he got swept in a wave of water by Aquarius who had gotten back up. She was holding Lucy to her again then Ricanen clapped his hands together.

"Shock Shooter!"

He sent lightning enhance with the water that was fired at Jackal. Jackal was getting electrocuted as they both attacked him together.

Lucy looked up at Aquarius who began to talk to her.

"Lucy, we can only hold them off, they're too strong, but there is a way to stop them."

"What do you mean?"

"Summon the Spirit King."

"How? I don't have a key..."

"You only need one of the golden keys and break it but you can only summon the Spirit King once."

Ricanen glanced at Aquarius.

"Are you saying she has to sacrifice one of her golden keys in order to summon the Spirit King?"

"Yes."

Lucy shook her head.

"No, I'm not going to break any of my keys."

Aquarius smiled.

"Break my key."

"What?"

"We've known each other the longest out of everyone. It should work."

Lucy had tears forming in her eyes.

"I can't do that! You're my friend! My first friend!"

Aquarius frowned.

"Lucy! What's more important friends or feeling guilt?"

"I can't do it."

"You're not like your mother, not even by half. I was handed down to you by her so I was stuck with you. I wasn't happy about her idea of giving me to you, in fact this whole time I hated you."

Lucy was on her knees crying.

"I don't care if you hate me, I still love you!"

"Lucy..."

Lucy looked up at her and Aquarius continued.

"I'm not going to die when my key is broken, we just won't see each other again."

"I don't want that to happen."

"I look forward to it."

"Please Aquarius..."

"Break my key! It's the only way to save your friends!"

Ricanen looked over at Lucy and saw forcing herself to get the key ready.

Lucy out of tears cried out as she made her move.

"Open Gate of the Spirit King!"

Aquarius disappeared and so did the water. Jackal was back n his feet and was looking at them. Ricanen looked at Lucy then went to her. He crouched to her and placed a hand on her back as she wailed for losing her friend.

Just then they felt a huge vibrating that felt like a large earthquake. When the shaking was over Jackal looked at them.

"What the heck did you do?!"

Ricanen rose to his feet and glared deathly at Jackal.

"You demons are going to pay for what you did."

Jackal just looked at him with a smirk.

"Did I make the little girl cry?"

"You caused her to lose her friend, a family part and for that I will defeat you myself."

"Such big words, you could have made a difference if you have done something more than just sending your sparks at me."

Keironto came down. He had saw everything since Aquarius showed up but he didn't know what all happened but then he saw the key that Lucy was holding. He saw that it was broken and that Lucy was crying.

'What happened?'

He looked at Ricanen who began to have lightning sparks to dance around his body.

"Keironto, get Lucy to a safer place. I'm going to get this guy for hurting her deeply."

Keironto nodded then picked Lucy up bridal style, being careful not to hurt her even more. He left taking her somewhere else leaving Ricanen to fight Jackal.

"Alright Sparkles, let's do this."

Ricanen got into a fighting stance and Jackal paused as he watch Ricanen have lightning dancing all over his body. His hair began to change from being all black to a bright gray and it began to spike up. He had a gray scale tail that appeared and had claws that were long. His eyes were light gray cat eyes and he glared at Jackal who just stared at him.

"What...are you?"

"I am Ricanen, the Electric piranha of Fairy Tail and of the Beast Souls."

He extended his arms in front of him and a large ball of dark silver lightning appeared. Jackal felt nervous about the attack.

"Silver lightning, it was yellow before..."

"Electro Shocker!"

The attack was launched and hit Jackal making another major shake. Ricanen went after him.

"I promise, I will protect Lucy!"

**AN: I hope this okay for you guys. As you can tell I'm writing as the FT plot goes but I don't want to copy it so I'm trying to keep some things out. I can already sense couples now but those will have to wait until either the next manga chapter or another omake. Tell me what you guys think in this take care!**


	9. Child of the Storm

There was a young woman about 19 that was in one of the room of the Tartaros guild. She had long black hair that were in many braids but there was a blond streak going back. She was wearing a long sleeve white turtle neck shirt but the sleeves were black and she wore black pants with black boots. She had dark skin and her eyes were pale green. Her name was Larkasar but most of the members called her Larka for short..

Larkasar was a member of the demonic guild she knew how things worked but she was always sent on missions because she fit right in the human world. She was a demon herself but she had a special bond with the members of the Nine Demon Gates.

Just recently she was aware that everything was like a war between Fairy Tail and Tartaros. She was watching from outside the guild. She saw that before the guild was a cube then it had transformed into Alegria. She frowned at the sight but waited when she sensed something big coming then she saw a giant man in armor slice through Alegria.

"What is that? It just cut through Alegria like it was nothing."

She clenched her fists and ran into the destroyed demonic guild.

As Larkasar was running through the halls. She thought back on how, even for her age that she had the ability to be member of this guild. She was full aware that they were all demons but she remembered when she joined.

_(Flashback 12 years ago)_

_A girl woke up in a room. She looked around to see that she was on a bed that was in a room that had stone walls. She looked around but soon heard a voice near her._

"_So a child character like you has woken up."_

_The little girl just looked up at the young woman that had a horn on both sides of her head. The door of the room opened and the little girl saw a woman with large claw hands. The woman went to her and crouched down to her height._

"_I'm glad to see you awake."_

_The little girl just looked at the woman._

"_Who are you?"_

"_I am Kyouka and this is Seira. What is your name child?"_

"_My name is Larkasar."_

_Kyouka smiled and placed a hand on Larkasar's head._

"_Welcome to Tartaros."_

_(Flashback End)_

Larkasar ran very fast in the hall. She saw all the damage that had been done and saw a few frozen bodies of the guards in the parts of the halls.

Larkasar glared deathly ahead of her of the hall that she was in as she ran.

"Fairy Tail...you're going to pay for what you did to my guild!"

**In the second floor of the guild**

Keironto was still carrying Lucy in his arms. He was being very careful with her since she was badly injured and that she was out of magic. He looked down at her and saw that she still had tears streaming down her face. He felt very sorry for Lucy, she had to give up one of her spirits to summon the spirit king and he felt that he had to cry as well but he couldn't bring himself to.

"Keironto?"

"Yes Lucy?"

"Why did Ricanen tell us to get out of there?"

"I'm guessing that after witnessing what you had to do in order to summon the spirit King her got kind of angry and wanted you to be in a safe place he fights with that demon guy."

"What is he?"

"Well Ricanen and the others are demons as well but they're nothing like the demons in this guild along with that I can sense that there is something about him that is different from the others."

"Really? Like what?"

Keironto looked at Lucy.

"He seems to like you because of the way you have your bonds set."

Lucy didn't say anything but after that they did keep moving to another part.

**Throne room of the Alegria.**

The Spirit King and the Demon King were both looking at each other. Mard Geer didn't seem afraid he just smiled at the Spirit King and spoke.

"Who would have thought that a mere human could summon you?"

"It's not of your concern."

"In that case, I'm sure you mind if add another demon to this plan project."

Mard Geer had his hand on the E.N.D then sent his magic into it.

"Time for another demon to create."

**With Larkasar**

She was running but then she stopped and saw Minerva in the floor but she was stuck. Larkasar frowned and went to her.

"I don't know you but at the moment, that's not important."

She freed Minerva then Minerva saw that Larkasar was another member of the demonic guild. By surprise for them both Larkasar felt a sharp pain throughout her body. She felt as if something was forcing it's way into her. She couldn't get it to stop and Minerva saw Larkasar's shadow rising then fusing with her.

When it was over Larkasar looked up giving a wicked smile. Her features had changed also with her new powers. Her hair went from having braids to long black spiky hair with blond points at the end that were going upward. Her turtle collar was longer and it was pointing outwards. Her hand had long sharp claws and her eyes were golden cat eyes. She also had a tail and sharp teeth.

"This power is amazing. From this moment on, I am Nayansar."

Larkasar who is now Nayansar looked at Minerva.

"Shall we go make meals out of those Fairy tail insects?"

Minerva smiled.

"We shall."

They both left that area and went on a Fairy hunt for Lucy and Keironto

**Throne room**

Mard Geer smiled at his work then looked at the Spirit King.

"I hope this will be fun because I just turned our youngest member into a demon. I wonder how this will go. It is still dumb luck either way but I'm sure one of us will have the victor."

The Spirit King glared at him.

"How can you do such a thing."

"I only do it to make more soldiers a and to make them strong for me in this guild to fight off anyone who opposes, like I did yto the guild."

"You will pay for what you have done to them.

"I would like to see you do something about it."

"And I will right now.".

**An: How was that everyone. I hope you like it, I wanted to add another enemy character for the fun of it. I wonder what's going to happen in the manga next. I know that the next chapter will come this week so should the nect[er after this one. Leave any comment or question you may have and I'll get right back to you. Take Care!**

**Larkasar: Song of the Storm**

**Nayansar: Eye of the Storm**


End file.
